Mi Peor Error
by Brec Grey
Summary: Isabella viaja a Londres a estudiar durante un año, mientras su novio Edward se queda en Los Ángeles a terminar la preparatoria. Que es lo que Bella no quiere que Edward se entere, que fue lo que sucedió en Londres que traerá consecuencias 18 años después, cuando ambos tengan carreras exitosas y vidas definidas. Podrá la familia perdonar la falta de Bella o morirá después de su ter
1. Mi Peor Error

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Prólogo MPE

Isabella viaja a Londres a estudiar durante un año, mientras su novio Edward se queda en Los Ángeles a terminar la preparatoria. Que es lo que Bella no quiere que Edward se entere, que fue lo que sucedió en Londres que traerá consecuencias 18 años después, cuando ambos tengan carreras exitosas y vidas definidas. Podrá la familia perdonar la falta de Bella o morirá después de su terrible accidente.


	2. Chapter 1 MPE El inicio del fin

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 1  
18 años atrás.  
Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Conozco a Edward desde la secundaria y hemos sido novios desde entonces.  
Nos encontrábamos en Londres, en la Universidad de Cambridge pidiendo informes para poder entrar juntos a esta para ser más exactos.  
Lo malo de esta visita fue que Edward no se pudo quedar ya que debía una materia, pues había faltado a esta casi todo el semestre por estar cerca de mí y nuestra habitación; yo también faltaba pero siempre tenía una buena excusa y el profesor no me reportaba la falta.  
Había pasado un mes desde que habíamos viajado a Londres, ahora nos encontrábamos en Los Ángeles hablando con nuestros padres de que yo me iría a Londres y Edward se quedaría a estudiar cinematografía en los Ángeles cuando terminara la escuela de verano.  
Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que me mude a Londres y había encontrado a una verdadera amiga, cuyo nombre es Alice Brandon; ella es mi confidente, mi todo, es como mi hermana.  
Desde hacía un tiempo me venía sintiendo mal y la verdad, todas las mañanas me levantaba directo al baño para devolver el estómago, esto era raro ya que nunca me había sentido así de mal en mi vida.  
Había decidido ir al doctor y Alice, como buena amiga, me acompaño.  
En el consultorio el doctor me hicieron pruebas de sangre y me dijeron que si podía regresar en unos 30 minutos por los resultados.  
Cuando paso el tiempo y regresamos al consultorio el doctor me dijo que mis estudios habían dado positivo en una sola prueba y eso me puso mucho más nerviosa, hasta que dijo:

 _ **-USTED ESTA EMBARAZADA-**_ nos dijo el doctor, dejándonos en shock.  
- _ **Qué?**_ \- dijimos ambas.

 _ **-Si usted tiene dos meses de embarazo, FELICIDADES-**_ nos dijo mientras todavía seguíamos en shock. El doctor se levantó de su silla y salió del consultorio para traer a la ginecóloga y que revisara a mi bebe.  
 _ **-Bella le vas a decir?**_ \- me dijo Alice sacándome de mi shock.  
 _ **-A**_ _**quién?-**_ le dije.  
 _ **-A**_ _**Edward obviamente-**_ me comento con un tono de que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.  
 _ **-Claro que no-**_ le respondí tratando de que mi voz no flaqueara.

 _ **-B**_ _ **ella él tiene derecho de saber que estas esperando un hijo contigo; tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos-**_ me dijo en un tono que no me gusto.  
 _ **-NO!-**_ grite tratando de contener los sollozos dentro de mí _**-Alice si se entera me va a dejar-**_ entonces comencé a llorar (las hormonas) _**-Prométeme Alice que no le dirás a nadie-**_ le pedí.  
 _ **-Pero entonces que harás con él bebe?**_ _ **-**_ me pregunto con la duda en su rostro.  
 _ **-Pues lo tendré, además Edward…estoy cien por ciento segura que no vendrá a verme hasta mi cumpleaños en septiembre, para ese entonces ya abre dado a luz no?**_ \- le dije mientras ideaba un plan para que mi novio no se enterara.  
 _ **-Pero amiga, que harás después con él bebe?-**_ me cuestiono.  
 _ **-Lo daré en adopción aquí en Londres-le dije colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre aun plano-**_ le dije con un tono de voz que reflejaba confianza y seguridad, pero por dentro estaba asustada.  
 _ **-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Bella, pero bueno; si tu así lo decides, la verdad es tu vida; yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, te parece?**_ _ **-**_ dijo, dándome su apoyo desde ese preciso momento.  
 _ **-Gracias Alice eres mi mejor amiga-**_ le dije mientras nos dábamos un abrazo.  
7 MESES DESPUES  
Me encontraba en el quirófano preparada para dar a luz.  
Había buscado hace unos meses una institución que le busca padres a los bebes que abandonan, como un orfanato; había hablado con la directora y ella me apoyo; tuve que mentirle con respecto a lo de él padre de mi bebe, con que me había abandonado apenas se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y lamentablemente yo no podía hacerme cargo de ella, si iba a tener una hermosa bebe; la directora me dijo que ella me ayudaría a buscar a una pareja para darles a mi niña.  
Hoy era 10 de Septiembre, 2 días antes de mi cumpleaños.  
Los McCarthy, una hermosa pareja que quería adoptar a mi hija; ellos no podían tener bebes ya que, Nikki había tenido un aborto espontáneo hace unos años y lamentablemente le tuvieron que quitar la matriz ya que el aborto se ocasiono debido a que tenía cáncer en esta. Su historia me conmovió aparte de que eran unas hermosas personas; Emmett su esposo, era una persona que siempre estaba de buen humor y te hacía reír.  
Nikki en cambio, era alta de buena complexión física y con una hermosa melena color caoba que caía a su espalada.  
Habían pasado ya 30 min. Desde que había dado a luz y los McCarthy estaban en mi cuarto esperando a que me despertara; cuando vieron que estaba despierta me agradecieron por darles a su princesa.

 _ **A**_ _ **ntes de que se vallan, necesito que me prometan algo por favor-**_ los dos asistieron con la cabeza _**-Prometan que nombraran a la bebe…. Reneesme Carlie, por favor-**_

 _ **-Te lo prometemos Bella-**_ me dijo viéndome a los ojos.  
 _ **-También quisiera que le den esto-**_ les dije pasándole a Emmett una caja de terciopelo roja bebe, que contenía un hermoso relicario con una frase en Francés plasmada con mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi pequeña _**-es lo único que le podre dar-**_ les dije viéndoos a los ojos-  
 _ **-Te lo prometo-**_ me dijo apretando mi mano para darme valor _**-adiós-**_ dijo después de unos segundos, liberando así mi mano de su agarre y dando media vuelta, tomo la mano de Nikki y salieron de la habitación.  
Esa fue la última vez que los vi, antes de partir con un pedacito de mí y Edward junto con ellos.


	3. Chapter 2 Primer Encuentro

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 2

Cap. 1  
POV ESTEFAN  
Mi nombre es Estefan Anthony Cullen, hijo obviamente del súper director de Hollywood, Edward Cullen y la súper cantante Isabella (Bella) Cullen.  
Tengo 17 años y vivo en Los Ángeles, California; tengo un hermano menor, Seth; hay veces que me pregunto si de verdad es mi hermano ya que no nos parecemos en nada.  
Ahora me dirigía a la escuela a dejar a mi hermanito, ya que mi papa está filmando en Vancouver y mama está en Londres dando un concierto; esto ya no era raro, que nos dejaran solos como por dos o tres meses, ya estábamos acostumbrados pues ya llevábamos tiempo así.  
Ya habíamos llegado y le había ayudado a Seth a bajar y lo lleve a la puerta de entrada no sin antes decirle que pasaría por el a la hora de la salida y que tuviera su celular a mano por cualquier cosa.  
Una vez que llegue a la preparatoria en mi Ferrari (regalo de mis padres por ser el número uno de mi generación y por mi cumpleaños), me dirigí a un Audi color plateado que pertenecía a mi novia, Helena Gilbert.  
 _ **-Qué**_ _**hace la novia más hermoso de este planeta?-**_ le dije y entonces se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a mis brazos, para fundirnos en un largo y hermoso beso-  
Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, vi que alguien nuevo estaciono en el lugar contiguo a mi auto y por poco lo raya. Eso me enojo demasiado que decidiera ir a gritarle al imbécil que casi lo hizo.  
Del auto se había bajado un muchacho de tez morena y grandes pectorales (como los míos), sus ojos eran café medio oscuro.  
-I _ **mbécil que te pasa, casi rayas mi auto y no sabes lo caro que es-**_ le dije a la mala imitación de "La Roca".  
 _ **-Mira niñito de papi, a mí no me gritas por algo que no sucedió-**_ me dijo mientras se vía interrumpido por una hermosa joven que iba bajando en ese instante del lado del copiloto-  
 _ **-Jacob, NO!-**_ le dijo al mastodonte frente a mi como tratando de detenerlo. _ **  
**_ _ **-Reneesme, yo no empecé, fue él y tú lo viste-**_ le decía mientras se veía interrumpido por la misma chica.  
 _ **-Discúlpate por casi rayar su carro; sabes que papa te matara si se entera que te volviste a pelear-**_ le decía en un tono que mejor le hacía caso, se veía que la chica llevaba las de ganar en la pelea. _ **  
**_ _ **-Odio que tengas razón hermanita-**_ le dijo haciendo caras se volteó a mí y me dijo _**-lo siento por casi haber rayado tu carro-**_ me dijo con una mueca en su horrible rostro. _ **  
**_En ese momento sonó la campana y Helena me jalo del brazo para irnos a nuestras clases.  
Helena tenía inglés y yo biología así que decidí acompañarla a su salón.  
 _ **-Vamos niño de papi-**_ me dijo haciendo énfasis en cómo me llamo el chucho _**-si no vas a clases llegaras tarde otra vez-**_ la interrumpí y le robe un beso fugaz.  
Cuando llegue a mi clase todo mundo guardo silencio; ya esto era normal para mi siendo el más popular de la escuela  
 _ **-Cuñadito, te retraso mi hermanita?-**_ me dijo la hermana de mi novia en tono de burla. _ **  
**_ _ **-Como has estado Katherine?-**_ le pregunte amablemente. _ **  
**_ _ **-Pues muy bien; oye me entere de lo de en la mañana con lo de tu carro…-**_ me dijo y sentía hervir la sangre cuando lo menciono. _ **  
**_ _ **-Hay no me recuerdes, por poco y le parto la cara al tal Jacob, pero por su hermana no lo pude hacer…-**_ le decía desahogándome con ella, pues era una buena amiga. _ **  
**_En ese momento entro la susodicha…  
Reneesme…  
Ahora que lo pienso ella es hermosa y no se parece a su hermano…  
Se parece a mis padres!  
Bueno más a papa que a mama… papa le habrá sido infiel?  
No, no lo creo él siempre la mira como si se enamoraran por primera vez…  
Decidí ir a preguntarle a Reneesme su nombre completo; hice caso omiso de lo que el profesor me dijo de que regresara a mi lugar y me senté al lado de esta chica que de algún lado siento que la conozco…

 _ **-Hola, tu eres Reneesme cierto?-**_ le pregunte a la joven frente a mí. _ **  
**_Entonces ella levanto la barbilla y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me imagine que estaba viendo a mi madre pero más joven.


	4. Chapter 3 Los Cullen

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 3

POV RENEESME  
Lo que sucedió en la mañana todavía me tenía consternada, de quien habrán hablado?  
 _ **-Hola, tu eres Reneesme cierto?**_ \- Me dijo una voz a mi izquierda.  
Tuve que salir de mi ensoñación para toparme con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me hacían recordarme de alguien pero no sé de quien…  
 _ **-Eh?, este sí, soy Reneesme McCarthy; tu eres Estefan cierto?-**_ le dije viéndolo a la cara.  
 _ **-Si estas en lo correcto, me llamo Estefan Cullen…-**_ me sorprendí de solo escuchar su nombre. _ **  
-Espera dijiste Cullen?-**_ el asintió con la cabeza _**-el hijo del director de Hollywood?-**_ le dije quedándome en shock.  
 _ **-El mismo; pero tú dijiste que te apellidas McCarthy?-**_ yo asentí con la cabeza a su nueva pregunta _**-tú eres la hija del mariscal de campo de los de Green Bay?-**_ me pregunto con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
 _ **-Si el mismo…-**_ le respondí mientras lo veía hacer una mueca de asombro en su rostro. _ **  
-Señor Cullen, señorita McCarthy; terminaron su conversación?-**_ ambos tuvimos que asentir con la cabeza _**-muy bien, entonces volviendo a la clase. Les estaba diciendo que tienen que presentar un proyecto sobre las Células; será en equipos de DOS personas no más, ahora busquen pareja…-**_ nos indicó el profesor y yo me puse nerviosa, eso de hacer amigo o equipos no era lo mío. _ **  
-Quieres ser mi pareja en el proyecto?-**_ yo me sorprendí por la petición del chico a mi lado y abrí mis ojos como platos _**-Y que dices?-**_ me pregunto dándome una sonrisa torcida despampanante.  
 _ **-Aja…-**_ le respondí como pude pues había quedado en las nubes después de ver su sonrisa tan linda.  
 _ **-De acuerdo te veo a la salida para ponernos de acuerdo donde aremos el proyecto te parece?-**_ me propuso enfocando su vista en la hoja que nos había pasado el profesor con los puntos a tratar en el proyecto. _ **  
-De acuerdo…-**_ le dije mientras sacaba mí teléfono y veía que no faltaba mucho para salir de esta clase.  
La mañana pasó como ráfaga, demasiado rápido. Ahora me encontraba en el estacionamiento junto al carro de mi hermano, cuando de repente veo salir a Estafan de la mano de su novia…  
 _ **-Hola Reneesme, te presento a mi novia Helena Gilbert…-**_ me señalo Estefan a su novia, no podía dudarlo, era realmente hermosa.  
 _ **-Mucho gusto-**_ y le tendí mi mano y ella la tomo un poco fuerte para mi gusto, como advirtiéndome que no me acercara a su novio o algo así-  
 _ **-Mucho gusto a ti también…-**_ me dijo haciendo una mueca en su rostro de perfecto maquillaje.  
 _ **-Te puedo preguntar algo?-**_ ella a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza _**-Tu padre no es John Gilbert?-**_ le dije ensimismada por esta nueva información, realmente estaba entre hijos de estrellas de la farándula.  
 _ **-Si es él, por qué algún problema?-**_ dijo haciendo como que se miraba las uñas-  
 _ **-Helena!-**_ grito alguien a lo lejos que lucía físicamente igual a la chica frente a mí.  
 _ **-Diablos me tengo que ir-**_ y se volteó a Estefan de tal forma que me daba la espalda _ **-Nos vemos mañana amor-**_ y le dio un apasionado beso-  
 _ **-Ness!-**_ grito mi hermano mayor por 5 minutos _**-aquí estas pequeña-**_ me dijo dándome un abrazo de oso un poco asfixiante- donde estabas te busque en tu salón y me dijeron que habías salido temprano…  
 _ **-Si es que no llego el profesor y nos dejaron salir temprano, pero ya está vámonos a casa que ya tengo hambre si?-**_ le dije sobándome la panza; en ese momento Estefan impidió que me fuera-  
 _ **-Reneesme recuerda que tenemos que hacer el proyecto…-**_ diablos pensé que por estar besando a su novia se olvidaría de nuestro proyecto _**-te iba a decir que lo hiciéramos en mi casa-**_ propuso.  
 _ **-Tienes razón pero tengo que avisarle a mi papa para que me dé permiso-**_ le dije sacando mi celular de la bolsa.  
 _ **-Qué proyecto?-**_ pregunto mi hermano cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.  
 _ **-Uno que tengo que hacer de biología-**_ le dije mientras lo observaba a la cara.  
 _ **-Sube yo te llevo así poder saber dónde es la casa de… él para poder recogerte cuando hallas terminado-**_ diciendo esto se subió a su auto y lo encendió-  
 _ **-De acuerdo, solo que tengo que pasar a recoger a mi hermanito a la escuela, crees que tenga algún problema tu hermano?-**_ me dijo viéndome con duda en el rostro, como si fuera a decirle que no. _ **  
-No, no lo creo-**_ le dije sinceramente. _ **  
-De acuerdo-**_ me dijo y subió a su auto. _ **  
**_Dicho esto me subí con Jake y le dije que Estefan tenía que recoger a su hermano así que haríamos detrás de él.

 _ **POV ESTEFAN**_  
Diciendo esto partimos en dirección a la escuela de Seth. Como siempre él me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, así que me baje del coche para ver la reacción de siempre; cada que lo recogía se lanzaba a mis brazos, así que teniéndolo dentro de mis brazos lo lleve al carro, tomando su mochila y poniéndola en el asiento trasero, cuando lo coloque en el asiento de pasajeros le puse el cinturón, terminando de haber puesto a mi hermanito a salvo me dirigí a el asiento del piloto y encendí mi carro, parta después dirigirnos a casa.  
Cuando íbamos atravesando las rejas, Seth y yo nos percatamos de que ahí se encontraba la camioneta de papá; rápidamente Seth se quitó el cinturón y bajo corriendo del auto (una vez que lo había estacionado) para en ese momento, papá iba bajando del asiento de pasajeros.  
Cuando papa se percató de quien lo estaba estrujando con sus distinguidos abrazos en la cintura lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillitas en su barriga a Seth.

-C _ **ómo has estado campeón? Como te fue en la escuela?-**_ le soltó papa pregunta tras pregunta sin respirar, como la tía Alice. _ **  
-Bien papi, acabas de llegar?-**_ papá asintió con la cabeza _**-Cuando te volverás a ir?-**_ le pregunto mi hermanito, ya que casi mis padres no estaban por sus trabajos _ **-te iras pronto?-**_ Seth tenía tristeza en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda como los míos y los de papá.  
 _ **-No porque me quedare una muy, muy larga temporada con ustedes, campeón-**_ le dijo a mi pequeño hermanito.  
Entonces Seth empezó a gritar como loco por la estupenda noticia que nos había dado papá.  
POV NARRADOR  
Cuando más de la mitad de los integrantes de la familia Cullen se encontraba en el estacionamiento junto a los hermanos McCarthy, todos escucharon el rugir de un motor que estaba entrando al estacionamiento de la imponente mansión Cullen; un hermoso jaguar negro se estacionó enfrente de los presentes, haciendo que a los hermanos McCarthy se les abrieran los ojos como platos.  
En ese momento Edward se acercó a la puerta del piloto, una vez estacionado el auto, para abrir la puerta de la persona que acababa de estacionar el hermoso carro negro, para que de este saliera una hermosa mujer que vestía unos jeans entubados como de cuero junto a unos tacones de tacón un poco altos, junto a estos hermosos jeans traía una blusa blanca la cual se transparentaba un poco mostrando su corpiño color negro al igual que la hermosa chamarra de cuero negro y sus gafas de aviador con terminados en oro blanco.  
Cuando ella había bajado completamente se arrojó a los brazos de Edward, cuando está salto a sus brazos él, le dio un apasionado beso mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas en el aire, sin importarles que sus hijos y compañeros de clase los estuviesen viendo.  
 _ **-MAMI!-**_ había gritado el pequeño, haciendo que su padre colocara a su joven madre en el suelo para que su pequeño se lanzara a sus brazos y ella cargarlo como su esposo había hecho con ella _**-te extrañe mucho mami-**_  
 _ **-Yo igual pequeño, los he extrañado mucho a ti, a papá y a Estefan-**_ le decía mientras besaba su rostro.  
En ese momento al levantar la vista hacia su hijo "mayor", Bella se sorprendió pues tenía visitas; cuando Bella fijo la vista en la joven que acompañaba a su hijo, se sorprendió tanto que había comenzado a hiperventilar tan rápido que si su esposo no la hubiera estado sosteniendo por la cintura hubiera caído al suelo.  
 _ **-MAMÁ!-**_ había gritado él joven Cullen, al percatarse de que su madre había sufrido de un desmayo, sin saber por qué-  
Media hora después el doctor había terminado de revisar a la Señora Cullen; pidió a Edward que la llevara a su consultorio, ya que necesitaba tomarle pruebas de sangre para evitar y confirmar sus sospechas…  
Ya que el incidente distrajo a Estefan de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la salud de su madre, pidió a Reneesme se vieran otro día, ya que no podría concentrarse hasta saber que su joven madre estuviera bien de salud; ella lo entendió perfectamente, hasta comprender a Estefan, ya que cuando vio a la Señora Cullen desmayarse se asustó demasiado como temiendo que algo malo le fuera a pasar.  
Reneesme le explico a Jacob lo sucedido con la madre de Estefan y partieron rumbo a la casa de los McCarthy.  
En el interior de la gran mansión todos estaban muy asustados por la salud de la Señora.  
Al siguiente día, Edward llevo a Bella al doctor, para sacarle la muestra de sangre.  
Media hora después, el doctor felicito a los Señores Cullen ya que tendrían otro bebé.  
Edward al saber que su mujer le daría otro hijo, se emocionó tanto que casi se cae de la silla, pero a Bella no le calló muy bien que digamos la noticia, ya que estaba muy distraída desde que había visto a esa joven en el estacionamiento de su casa.  
Cuando Bella supo que tendría otro hijo, se hacho a llorar al comprender que su secreto seria descubierto y con esto, hacer que su esposo la odie por lo que había hecho 18 años atrás con su, hasta ahora, única hija.


	5. Chapter 4 Grata Sorpresa

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 4

POV ESTEFAN  
Estaba muy angustiado, ya quería llegar a casa, pero mis padres vendrían a recogerme y traerían consigo la camioneta con el chofer para que este se llevara mi auto, ya que mis padres nos darían a Seth y a mí una gran noticia.  
Las clases se pasaron muy rápido y mis padres llegaron por mí, haciendo que mis compañeros se alteraran, ya que mis padres eran reconocidos mundialmente por sus logros tanto en la música como en el cine.  
El chofer me había abierto la puerta del piloto, podía observar a mi padre sentado en el copiloto diciendo que me acercara.  
 _ **-Dale las llaves de tu carro al chofer hijo y sube que tú manejas-**_ Yo solo asentí y se las entregue; papá venía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y eso me infundio valor a hacer lo que me pidió.  
 _ **-A**_ _**dónde vamos papá?-**_  
 _ **-Al restaurante favorito de tu madre-**_  
 _ **-Ok-**_ mientras manejaba se me ocurrió una estúpida idea _**-má?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Si amor?**_ -  
 _ **No es por correrte ni nada pero… cuando se van a volver a ir?**_ -  
 _ **-En un no muy largo tiempo hijo mío-**_  
Esa respuesta me confundido, así que me concentre en el camino hasta que llegamos a La Bella Italia, el lugar preferido de mamá.  
Cuando me baje de la camioneta, papá ya estaba ayudando a mamá a bajar junto a Seth.  
Cuando entrabamos a el restaurante fuimos abordados por los paparazzi; lo único que odiaba de la fama que tenía mi familia es que no me gustaban los chismes que inventaban, no solo de mi familia sino de todos los demás famosos como nosotros.  
POV EDWARD  
Cada día me caían mal los paparazzi, pero hoy no me arruinarían la noticia que mi Bella y yo teníamos para nuestros pequeños; ya se aun somos un poco jóvenes, yo con 37 y mi Bella con 36; los paparazzi siempre han inventado muchos chismes de nosotros por haber tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, más aparte de todo cuando tan solo tienes 20 años (en mi caso) y que tu carrera apenas empezaba.  
Eso no impidió que no pudiéramos disfrutar de las cosas que nos gustaban hacer.  
Todavía recuerdo cuando Bella me dijo que seriamos padres, no lo podía creer.  
FLASHBACK  
Acababa de salir de la escuela y me dirigía al departamento que habíamos rentado Bella y yo una vez que ella había regresado de Inglaterra, argumentándole a su padre que no le había gustado el sistema de enseñanza.  
Estaba en la sala, revisando si mi Bella había regresado de la escuela, hasta que escuche un sollozo proveniente del baño de nuestra habitación.  
Cuando me adentre en el baño, descubrí a mi Bella bañada en lágrimas sujetando su vientre.  
 _ **-Amor que tienes?**_ -  
En ese momento se percató de que había llegado y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte y me estaba asustando demasiado el hacerla llorar, pues me partía el corazón de solo verla.  
 _ **-Amor tranquilízate por favor y dime que te pasa?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Tu… tu… me vas a dejar-**_ y nuevas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro haciendo que me alterara por sus palabras, pues nunca le demostré que la fuera a dejar; la tome en mis brazos a pesar de sus protestas por dejarla ahí en un rincón del baño.  
Cuando la senté en mi regazo, y yo estaba sentado en la cama, le comencé a frotar la espalda, formando círculos en ella. Cuando estuve seguro de que el llanto ya no regresaría le volví a preguntar.  
 _ **-Ahora si me dirás que es lo que te pasa?-**_ ella negó con la cabeza mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho _**-Vamos que tan malo puede ser?-**_ en ese momento la respuesta que me dijo me congelo hasta los huesos-  
 _ **-Edward yo…-**_ tomo aire por la boca _**-yo…-**_ hizo otra pausa _**-ESTOY EMBARAZADA-**_ lo grito, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara en la habitación, sea el latido frenético de mi corazón y el de ella _**-Yo tenía razón ahora me vas a dejar…-**_ y trato de separarse de mi pero yo la sujete fuertemente por la cintura _**-Edward suéltame, yo sé que me vas a dejar y no lo…-**_ la tuve que callar con un beso tan tierno, que al principio se resistió un poco pero termino por ceder al beso que le daba; ella trato de ponerse de pie, supe que no se iría ya que me sujetaba por la cabeza haciendo que nuestros labios no se separaran.  
Ella se montó en mí, haciendo que mis manos recorrieran sus caderas excitándome en ese mismo instante, haciendo que ella me empezara a quitar la playera que traía puesta; cuando ella termino de desvestirme yo ya lo había hecho con ella; yo ya no aguantaba más, quería sumergirme en ella, besarla, tocarla.  
 _ **-Amor no me has contestado-**_  
 _ **-Me has dado la mejor noticia que alguien pudo darme…-**_ en ese momento ella me beso con una pasión que no reconocí pero que me volvió loco, haciendo que me hundiera en ella a lo cual ella soltó un sonoro gemido…

- _ **Edward…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Qué necesitas amor?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Tu bien sabes que…-**_ me lo dijo con una sonrisa tan traviesa que en ese momento me perdí en su hermoso cuerpo…  
FIN DE FLASHBACK  
Para este momento los de seguridad ya nos habían salvado de los paparazzi, ya que tanto Bella y yo los odiábamos.  
Ya que estábamos en la mesa (zona exclusiva por supuesto), ordenamos.  
Cuando llegaron los platillos, Bella se le quedo viendo a su plato y al mío; yo sabía que me iba a pedir cambiar su comida por la mía.  
 _ **-Amor?-**_ me hablo mi hermosa esposa; yo me estaba haciendo el tonto de que no me había dado cuenta de que quería cambiar su plato con el mío; me voltee a verla a los ojos _**-amor-**_ me dijo con una sonrisa pícara de esas que ella sabía no me podía resistir a darle lo que me pidiera; yo solo escuche como Estefan y Seth trataban de amortiguar sus risas, tapándose la boca con sus manos cada uno, haciendo que yo tuviera que apretar los labios para evitar que a mí también se me saliera la risa.  
 _ **-Si mi princesita?-**_ Bella sonrío al reconocer su apodo que le decía en la secundaria, cuando teníamos solo unos meses de novios- _**que desea ahora mi princesita?**_ -  
 _ **-Bueno pues tu princesita quiere que le cambies tu comida por la de ella, si?-**_ y me hizo un hermoso puchero que hacía que su labio inferior sobresaliera un poco-  
 _ **-Y si no le cambio mi comida a mi princesita, que castigo será esta vez?-**_ ella frunció su frente como pensando en que seria, pero antes de que dijera algo yo ya había cambiado mi plato con el de ella-  
 _ **-Estas embarazada!-**_ exploto Estefan; yo solo me reí de la cara de Bella cuando escucho al mayor de nuestros hijos-  
 _ **-Voy a tener otro hermanito?**_

 _ **-C**_ _ **omo no me di cuenta antes de que estabas embarazada?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Basta!-**_ nuestros hijos solo abrieron sus ojos como platos, pues nunca habían escuchado a su madre gritar _**-lo siento no fue mi intención gritarles-**_

 _ **-Mami estas o no embarazada?-**_ pregunto nuestro hijo menor dejando el ambiente cargado de confusión, por parte de nuestros hijos.


	6. Chapter 5 Pasado no me Atormentes

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 5

POV BELLA  
 _ **-Mami estas o no embarazada?-**_  
Casi no había notado la pregunta de mi bebé, estaba más al pendiente de la risa de mi marido, hasta que este le contesto a mi bebé-  
 _ **-Si hijo, tu mamá parece coneja…-**_ no pude aguantarme más y explote _ **-  
-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen me estás diciendo coneja?-**_ ignore a mis hijos cuando se estaban tapando sus bocas para amortiguar la risa que amenazaba con salir; me percate de como Edward trataba de no reír _**-te estoy hablando conejo…  
**_ En ese momento me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que me puse de pie y me les quede viendo conforme me alejaba de la mesa; cuando me voltee para ver por dónde iba, me tropecé con una muchacha, que casi me tira si no es porque me sujete de la silla que estaba a mi lado.  
 _ **-Oye fíjate, por poco y me…-**_ cuando levante mi vista para ver quién era me di cuenta de que era la joven que estaba ayer en casa-  
 _ **-Perdóneme señora es que no la vi…  
-Por supuesto que no…- **_en ese momento llego Edward-  
 _ **-Amor estas bien?-**_ yo solo asentí con la cabeza _ **\- deberías de fijarte por donde caminas jovencita…-**_  
 _ **-No le hable así a mi hija si fue un accidente-**_ entonces tuve que levantar la mirada para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz tan familiar de mujer _**-lo sentimos mucho…  
-Nikki?-  
-Bella?-  
**_En ese momento me voltee a ver a la joven, ella había dicho "mi hija"; no me di cuenta de cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, hasta que Edward me saco de mi ensoñación de ver a mí, según yo, hija.  
 _ **-Amor te sientes bien?, te duele algo?-**_ yo solo negué con la cabeza _ **-  
-Reneesme?- **_mi sospechas eran ciertas, ella era mi hija _ **\- que haces aquí?**_

 _ **-Vine con mis padres y mi hermano a cenar, y tú?-**_ yo solo vi cómo se le quedaba viendo a Estefan; ella lo veía como Edward me veía a mi cuando acepte ser su novia-  
 _ **-Yo también vine a cenar con mi familia…-**_ lo tuve que interrumpir _ **-  
-Vámonos Edward, me duele el estómago- **_mentí _ **  
-Estas bien mamá?, te llevamos al doctor?  
-No, no es necesario…  
-Isabella Cullen claro que es necesario, que tal que le pasa algo al bebé?  
-Estas embarazada?  
-Usted quien se cree como para preguntar eso?  
-No amor Nikki y yo nos conocimos en Inglaterra, cuando me fui a estudiar, te acuerdas?  
-A ahora la recuerdo; usted iba saliendo del hospital con un bebé, cuando casi se resbala…-**_eso me espanto; tanto Nikki como yo abrimos los ojos como platos; él había visto a nuestra hija _ **\- no me diga que ella es la bebé?**_

 _ **-Pues si es ella, Reneesme Carlie.  
-Que hermoso nombre…  
-Gracias Señor Cullen…  
-Hay no es nada, sabes si yo hubiera tenido una hija se llamaría como tu; aún recuerdo cuando te cargue mientras tu madre subía sus cosas a su auto para llevarte a casa…- **_eso me sorprendió demasiado, pues Edward ya había cargado a nuestra hija cuando era una recién nacida _ **…- si eras hermosa y aun lo eres sabes…  
-Edward ya me quiero ir-**_ tuve que interrumpirlo o de lo contrario me desmayaría aquí mismo- _**Nikki te parece que nos reunamos para platicar luego**_ -  
 _ **-Me parece una buena idea…  
-Dame tu número de celular para llamarte mañana y decirte donde te parece?  
-Por supuesto…- **_en ese momento vi que Emmett se acercaba a nosotros y como habría sus ojos como platos…. _ **-  
-Bella?  
-Emmett que hermosa sorpresa después de tantos años…  
-He, eso creo; amor ya pague ya podemos irnos, Jake ya está esperando en el auto…  
-Este si ya vamos, solo nos despedíamos de Bella y de su familia…  
-Mamá ya pague la cuenta ya vámonos si quieres- **_en ese momento me voltee y vi que mi hijo traía a su hermanito en brazos ya que se había quedado dormido _ **-  
-De acuerdo hijo vámonos tu hermano ha de estar muy cansado…**_

 _ **-Si será mejor que nos vallamos porque tienes que descansar amor-**_ entonces se volteó a los McCarthy _ **\- fue un gusto-**_ tendiéndole la mano a Emmett- espero puedan ir a la casa a comer o algo por el estilo…  
 _ **-Lo pensaremos Señor Cullen…  
-Hay no, el Señor Cullen es mi papá, dime Edward por favor…  
-De acuerdo Edward, nos vemos luego Bella.  
-Nos vemos luego Em.  
-Hija vámonos…  
-Ya voy papá, solo tengo que hablar con Estefan…  
-De acuerdo te esperamos, no tardes por favor…  
-Si papi…- **_en ese momento vi como Emmett salía del restaurante con Nikkie del brazo _ **\- bueno entonces mañana tendremos que retomar lo del proyecto ya que es para el viernes, nos vemos mañana si?-**_ Estefan solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para depositar un beso, a lo que ella se sonrojo casi como yo _ **\- nos vemos mañana-**_ entonces se volteó a nosotros _ **\- hasta luego Señores Cullen, buenas noches-**_ y salió del restaurante-


	7. Chapter 6 Prohibida

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos**_

Capítulo 6

POV BELLA  
 _ **-Eso no se hace hijo-**_ entonces nos volteamos a ver a Edward _ **\- que?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Que se supone que hice?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Deslumbrarla hijo; siempre lo hacía con tu madre cuando quería algo-**_ entonces se volteó a verme para yo en ese momento lanzarle mi mirada acecina; decidió voltearse para terminar su frase _ **\- posible candidata?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Posible candidata para que Cullen?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Para ser su novia amor, que otra cosa?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Estefan Anthony Cullen Swan lo tienes prohibido me oíste?-**_  
Todos voltearon a verme con los ojos como platos; ya no les preste atención y me dirigí a la puerta, tantas emociones por un día me dejan ahora de nuevo agotada y eso que apenas y tengo casi dos meses de gestación.  
Ya habíamos regresado a casa y yo directamente me fui a mi cuarto, no quería discutir con respecto a lo de Reneesme, ya que tenía miedo de que descubrieran mi mentira y con eso me dejen de querer por lo que hice.  
Estaba en el baño, ya que había decidido tomar un relajante baño de espuma.  
 _ **-Bella?-**_ oí que me llamaba _ **\- donde estas amor?-**_  
No quería contestarle ya que mi baño me estaba relajando en extremo; sentí como abrían la puerta; sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Edward, se estaba desvistiendo para entrar a mi baño de burbujas…  
 _ **-Ni lo intente Señor Cullen-**_ escuche un bufido proveniente de él, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría; escuche como con pasos calculados y haciendo el mínimo de ruido se acercaba a la tina _**-está bien necesito mimos de mi esposo-**_ y entonces abrí mis ojos para toparme con esas maravillosas esmeraldas que tanto amaba-  
 _ **-Quieres que te dé un masaje?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Claro amor-**_ le dije acercándome y dándole un apasionado beso en esos labios carnosos que me volvían loquita _**-siéntate detrás de mí-**_  
Me hizo caso y se sentó a mi espalda, para después cargarme y sentarme justo en su entre pierna; empezó frotando mi espalda para después redirigirse a mis caderas; sabía lo que se proponía, y también sabía exactamente que cuando hacía eso no me podía resistir a sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo.  
Cuando me di cuenta, mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado solo; estaba sentada a horcajadas en Edward y nos estábamos besando con tanta pasión que me dieron ganas de llorar, ya sea por las hormonas o porque mi cuerpo se estaba anticipando a que algo sucedería.  
Terminamos en nuestro lecho lo que empezamos en la tina.  
A la mañana siguiente me estaba muriendo de frio, ya que la noche pasada, Edward y yo empapamos las sabanas y las colchas, ya que no nos habíamos secado antes de seguir con nuestro encuentro.  
Agarre mi celular y le mande un texto a Nikki diciéndole que la veía en el Starbucks del centro comercial de Beverly Hills.  
Sentí los brazos de mi amado esposo, los cuales me estaban tratando de acercar más a su pecho.  
 _ **-Como amaneció la única mujer que amo?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Y como amaneció uno de los muchos hombres que amo?-**_ sabía que eso haría que frunciera el ceño _ **-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Quiénes son esos otros hombres que amas?-**_ me pregunto con el ceño fruncido _ **-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pues unos que tengo regados por ahí…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Isabella Cullen quiénes son?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pues uno eres tú, el otro es un muchacho joven, alto cabellos cobrizos, ojos del color de la esmeralda a y tiene 17 años y se llama Estefan Anthony Cullen Swan; el otro es un pequeño de 12 años, casi 13 dice él, cabellos y ojos como los de su hermano a y se llama Seth Cullen Swan…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Ah…-**_  
Me tuve que tapar la boca para no sacar un carcajadota que tenía atorada en la garganta. No lo podía creer, mi Edward seguía teniendo celos de nuestros hijos.  
 _ **-Amor todavía celoso?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No… no son celos-**_ titubeo, pero yo sabía que estaba celoso cuando le dije lo de los hombres que tenía por ahí _ **\- es solo que me tomaste desprevenido…**_

 _ **-A**_ _ **ja, como tú digas amor-**_ me reí un poco ya que su cara era un poema _ **\- aún recuerdo cuando trajimos a Estefan del hospital; te ponías celoso porque siempre le prestaba más atención a nuestro bebe que a ti, papa celoso de sus hijos…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pero es cierto, tenía que rogarte que lo dejáramos con mis padres para poder ir a cenar 30 minutos ya que cierta mami se ponía histérica por no saber nada de su bebe…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pero era verdad, que hubiera pasado si algo le sucedía a nuestro bebe?-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Amor pero recuerda que ellos siempre estuvieron en buenas manos ya que mi padre es doctor del hospital más importante de los Ángeles, o ya se te olvido? –**_ Yo solo negué con la cabeza _ **\- entonces no tenías nada porque preocuparte; parecería en ese momento que temieras que se lo fueran a robar…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Por supuesto que no, ni que hubiera sido mi segundo hijo…-**_ en ese momento reaccione ante mis palabras y cambie de tema drásticamente para que no le diera tiempo de pensar en mis palabras _ **\- que le vamos a hacer a Seth para festejar su cumpleaños?**_

 _ **-P**_ _ **ues la verdad no se tendríamos que preguntarle qué es lo que quiere este año…-**_ en ese momento mi celular sonó _ **\- quién es?**_

::::::::::::MPE:::::::::::

Hola, para aquellas personas que no siguen aún el grupo de Facebook ( groups/1714982658797731/), les explico porque ya no publique en la semana como anteriormente.

Todo el mes de Julio estuve de vacaciones y en esta semana que acaba de pasar, regrese a trabajar; mi trabajo es casi 24/7, no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, pero si les prometo que el sábado o domingo les voy a actualizar las historias de ahora en adelante.

Este es un hobby que amo y que tratare de seguir de aquí en adelante. Cualquier cosa yo les aviso por el grupo o les dejare un mensajito como este en el capítulo que actualice.

Gracias por su comprensión.

No olviden dejar su _**review**_ y sus teorías de lo que va a suceder, les puedo decir que se pondrá interesante.

-Brec


	8. Chapter 7 Accidente

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 7

Tuve que ver el remitente para poder contestarle _**-Alice!-**_ Grite de la emoción de que no tendría que ir sola al encuentro con Nikki; tome el celular y me lo lleve a la oreja _ **\- amiga como estas? Hace tiempo que no hablamos-**_

- _ **Isabella me puedes explicar eso de que viste a Nikki y Emmett y no me avisaste con tiempo?**_  
 _ **-Cómo te enteraste?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Esta mañana llame a tu casa y me contesto Estefan y me lo dijo…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Me acompañas?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Bella debes tener cuidado con lo que haces, se pueden dar cuenta de nuestro secreto…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Por eso quiero que me acompañes, para decírselo y dejarle en claro que no deben permanecer aquí, que deben regresar a Londres…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Quienes deben regresar a Londres, Bella?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Eres tonta Isabella como se te ocurre hablar en frente de tu marido…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Hay ya cállate y te veo en el Beverly Hills Mall en una hora…- y le colgué sin esperar que me dijera que si o que no…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Estoy esperando la respuesta Isabella, quienes tienen que regresar a Londres?**_ _ **  
**_Piensa Bella, piensa. _ **  
**_ _ **-Las primas de Alice; es que se están quejando mucho y pues la verdad el sol como que es muy escaso en Inglaterra amor, y pues no les gusta mucho…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No quiero saber que me ocultes algo e Bellita**_

 _ **-No amor, no te puedo ocultar nada porque no tengo secretos, y menos para ti-**_ entonces me levante un poco para dejar que Edward viera esa parte de mi anatomía que le fascinaba, me acerque a él y lo bese con tanta pasión que provoque la segunda ronda de caricias…  
En el Mall  
 _ **-Marie Alice Brandon donde diablos te habías metido?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Hay Bellita pues estoy un poco nerviosa y lo único que me tranquiliza es comprar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pobre de Jasper lo llevaras a la banca rota…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Claro que no, mi Jazzy sabe que me vuelvo loca en el Mall por eso siempre me da dinero y nunca quiere venir de compras conmigo a menos que sea de vida o muerte para él…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-De acuerdo Alice, siéntate se supone que llegara en unos 15 minutos…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No porque ya llegue…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Que te pasa por que viniste aquí y no te quedaste en Londres?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Tú no eres quien para decir me si me mudo aquí o a china…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pero tú y toda tu prole se tienen que ir; esto le hace daño a Bella…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-A mí no me importa a quien le haga daño, lo que me importa es mi familia…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Si no te regresas a Londres, te quitare a mi hija…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Ella no es nada tuyo…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Claro que lo es, yo la di a luz; soy su madre biológica…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Es eso cierto Isabella?**_

 _ **-Edward…-**_ al darme la vuelta me encontré con la cara de mi esposo, la cual estaba roja de la furia _ **\- yo... este… yo, Edward deja que te explique…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No tienes nada que explicarme Isabella…-**_ se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras; yo salí disparada detrás de él pues quería explicarle mis razones _ **\- déjame en paz Isabella…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bella: no Edward déjame explicarte-**_ no me había percatado de que me había puesto frente a él en las escaleras eléctricas…  
POV EDWARD  
No sabía cómo sentirme, la cabeza me estaba hirviendo de lo enojado que me encontraba; no me arrepentí el entonces venir a la hora que me dijo la tal Nikki; cuando me dijo que quería decirme un secreto que me guardaba mi Bella, en ese momento no le creí, pero su reacción de esta mañana me decía que tenía que venir.  
Ahora me dirigía a las escaleras eléctricas, cuando sentí que venía tras de mi…  
 _ **-Deja me en paz Isabella…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No Edward deja me explicarte-**_ ella se había colocado frente a mí para impedirme el paso a las escaleras _ **\- tienes que escucharme…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-No Isabella, he escuchado lo suficiente-**_ me di entonces la vuelta, ya que conociéndola como la conozco no me dejaría salir por ahí.  
A lo lejos escuche la voz de Alice en un sonoro grito que me obligo a voltear a donde estaba Bella y ver como terminaba de rodar por las escaleras para quedar boca abajo en el suelo…  
 _ **-BELLA!-**_ me apresure a bajar las escaleras; cuando llegue a ella le salía sangre por la boca y apenas y respiraba…  
- _ **BELLA!-**_ escuche que Alice gritaba cerca de mí; yo solo estaba pendiente de mi Bella y de cómo se formaba un charco de sangre que salía de su boca; intente acariciarla pero _**-no la toques-**_ me grito Alice- _**ya demasiado daño le hiciste para no querer saber sus motivos por los que tuvo que dejar a su hija en Inglaterra…-**_ _ **  
**_Tome mi teléfono y llame al 911; las palabras de Alice retumbaban en mi cabeza.  
 _ **-911 cuál es su emergencia?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Necesito una ambulancia en el Mall de Beverly Hills, rápido…-**_ yo solo pensaba en mi Bella, no podía imaginarme lo que ella tuvo que pasar sola en esos momentos; por eso nunca se ha querido separar de nuestros hijos… nuestros hijos… él bebe!- _**amor por favor, perdóname-**_ le tome la mano; en ese momento llego la tal Nikki y Alice se puso furiosa como nunca antes la había visto y eso que la había visto cuando ella estaba furiosa…  
 _ **-Ya estarás feliz-**_ le dijo a Nikki - _ **ve lo que provocaste-**_ señalo a Bella y a mí- cree me que si ella no te la quita te la quitare yo…  
 _ **-No Alice-**_ se volteó a verme- yo mismo are que mi hija vuelva con su verdadera familia así nos odie a Bella y a mí, pero ella va a regresar…  
 _ **-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes alejar a mi bebe de su familia…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Pero esa no es su verdadera familia, te guste o no Reneesme es una Cullen y no una McCarthy-**_ me le quede viendo con verdadero odio _ **\- prepárate por que la batalla legal será dura y más si es contra mi…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Ve preparándote para lo que viene porque ella regresara con su familia donde corresponde…-**_ _ **  
**_En esos momentos llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Bella; yo tenía que ir por mis hijos, todos ellos, así que le dije a Alice que ella se fuera en la ambulancia en lo que yo iba por mis hijos.  
 _ **-Cualquier cosa yo te hablo al celular…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-De acuerdo Alice; cuídala mucho ella y mis hijos son mi vida…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Ella es como mi hermana-**_ yo asentí con la cabeza _ **\- Edward, ella en serio no quería…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-Alice después me dices…-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el hospital…-**_


	9. Chapter 8 MPE Verdad

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 8

En el colegio me dirigieron al salón donde Estefan tomaba clases.  
La secretaria que iba conmigo le pidió al profesor que me dejara hablar con Estefan; yo no tenía tiempo así que asome mi cabeza por la puerta y le dije en francés…  
Edward: Estefan, nous devons laisser votre mère à l'hôpital…  
Estefan: ma mère?  
Edward: si votre mère rapide; où est Renesmée?  
Estefan: a en quelque sorte de la philosophie, je  
Edward: d'accord que nous avons d'y aller- el solo asintió con la cabeza- gracias profesor Estefan recuperara la clase con más tarea…  
Estefan: papá!  
Edward: vámonos luego te quejas; vamos por tu hermana...- me tape la boca con mi mano derecha al ver como se quedaba en shock parado en medio del salón; tuve que pasar para jalarlo del brazo y así correr por Reneesme.  
Estefan: que hermana?, solo tengo a Seth y al bebe?  
Edward: yo me entere esta mañana antes de que tu madre callera por las escaleras del mall que ella es tu hermana y la vamos a recuperar legalmente…  
Estefan: entonces por eso se me hacía que la conocía de algún lugar…  
Edward: no hay tiempo- diciendo esto corrimos hasta el salón de Filosofía- buenas tardes soy Edward Cullen y vengo a recoger a Reneesme…  
Reneesme: a mí?- y frunció su ceño  
Estefan: si vámonos- cuando nos dimos vuelta nos percatamos de que por el pasillo se acercaba Emmett McCarthy, quien se dirigía a donde estábamos nosotros-  
Edward: Emmett que te trae por aquí?  
Emmett: bueno pues Nikki me dijo que viniera por los muchachos que por que corrían peligro…  
Reneesme: ya vámonos Estefan- dijo Reneesme entonces cuando levanto la mirada vio que ahí estaba Emmett- papa, que haces aquí?  
Edward: Emmett por favor no intervengas- dije en un susurro apenas audible-  
Emmett: que dijiste?  
Edward: que nos vamos a llevar a Reneesme…  
Jacob: porque se quieren llevar a mi hermana, que sucede aquí?  
Edward: veo que nunca les dijeron la verdad…  
Emmett: y yo veo que tú te enteraste, puesto que te quieres robar a mi hija…  
Reneesme: que es lo que dicen, porque él Señor Cullen quiere robarme?  
Estefan: no te vamos a robar, si no que vamos a tomar lo que debería de haber pertenecido a esta familia…  
Jacob: de que estas hablando?  
Estefan: de que ella es mi hermana!  
Reneesme: de que estas hablando; quiero decir yo nací en Inglaterra y tu aquí en los Ángeles…  
Edward: no hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos de ir por Seth y después al hospital si, su madre puede perder a su hermano si no nos movemos…  
Emmett: no te permitiré que te la lleves, ella es mi hija; tu qué vas a saber de ella?  
Edward: tienes razón, no seré su padre, ya que hasta ahora me entere de su existencia y cree me que pienso recuperarla así ella me odie por alejarla de ustedes…  
Reneesme: necesito saber la verdad…  
Estefan: entiende Reneesme, ahora no es tiempo tenemos que ir por nuestro hermano e ir a ver a mamá…  
Reneesme: y quien me dará respuestas e?  
Edward: conseguiremos esas respuestas en el hospital, ahora andando- tome a Reneesme de la mano y la jale conmigo, mientras Estefan nos seguía muy de cerca.

Le dije a Estefan que fuera por Seth mientras Reneesme y yo nos adelantábamos al hospital.  
Ella estaba muy callada, me imagine que estaba pensando lo que le acababa de decirle.  
Edward: yo sé que tienes muchas preguntas Reneesme.- ella no contesto, así que esto sería un monologo- sabes yo también tengo muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas, así como tú.  
Reneesme: si bueno, supongo…  
Edward: está bien, haz una pregunta y tratare de responderla…  
Reneesme: porque nunca me busco?  
Edward: bueno eso yo también me lo he estado preguntando durante la última hora, pero sabes, me hubiera gustado estar con tu madre cuando se enteró de tu existencia…- entonces me puse a pensar en la vez en que fui a Inglaterra 7 meses después de que Bella se incorporara a las clases; en ese entonces ella me había dicho que fue una infección estomacal y que no me preocupara que la habían operado debido a su estado; en ese entonces había decidido que ella no volvería a estar sola nunca más, por eso le dije que tendríamos que regresar a Los Ángeles.  
Reneesme: entonces porque me abandono en Londres?  
Edward: más que nada me imagino que por miedo…  
Reneesme: que pasara con mis…- se detuvo a pensar bien las cosas- con los McCarthy.  
Edward: no te vamos a obligar a estar con nosotros si tú no quieres…  
Reneesme: no es que no quiera conocerlos si no que…  
Edward: no sabes cómo reaccionarían si les dijeras que quieres estar con nosotros?  
Reneesme: pues es más miedo a decirles que quisiera estar con ustedes y conocerlos, ya que usted sabe que ellos me dieron todo lo que ahora tengo…  
Edward: si ellos te quieren como lo han hecho en estos últimos 18 años de tu vida, ellos entenderán que es lo que tú quieres…  
Reneesme: tiene razón Señor Cullen…  
Edward: sabes me hace sentir algo viejo y no es justo he; está bien que tenga 4 hijos y mucho éxito en todo el mundo; aun soy joven tengo 37 años…  
Reneesme: tratare de acostumbrarme a decirte… papá  
Edward: no quiero que te veas obligada…  
Reneesme: yo quiero- esas palabras hicieron que soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos por la alegría que mi hija me estaba dando.


	10. Chapter 9 MPE Adaptandome

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 9

POV EDWARD  
Cuando llegamos al hospital me encontré a Alice en la puerta de la habitación de Bella.  
Edward: Alice como esta mi Bella?  
Alice: Edward ella esta…- y se tiro a llorar, tuve que tomarla en brazos para tratar de que se calmara un poco- Edward ella esta en coma…  
Sentí como mis piernas me fallaban y caía al piso.  
Edward: y él bebe?  
Alice: según los doctores pudo perderlo pero el esta bien.  
Eso no me dio paz en ningún momento y de lo único que estaba consiente era que mi hija me abrazaba muy fuerte.  
Estefan: papa que pasa?- alcance a ver que Estefan entraba con Seth de la mano- le paso algo a mama?  
Seth: papi!- tome a Seth entre mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello para hacer que mis sollozos fueran menos estruendosos; no quería que mis hijos me vieran llorar- mami y mi hermanito están bien?  
Edward: si hijo ellos están bien es solo que mami tiene que quedarse por tiempo indefinido en el hospital hasta que se sienta mejor.  
Seth: quien es ella?- dijo señalando a Reneesme- yo te conozco eras amiga de Estefan verdad?  
Reneesme: yo soy como tu hermana grande y también de Estefan- se volteó a verlo- así que tienes que hacerme caso a mi y a papa entendiste?  
A pesar de las noticias que me había dado Alice, me encanto oír a mi hija decirme papá.  
Edward: voy a pasar a ver a su madre…-les dije dejando a Seth en el piso; ya en la puerta mi mano se quedó trabada en la perilla como temiendo lo peor…  
Cuando entre pude ver a mi Bella en la camilla recostada con un tubo saliéndole de la boca que le ayudaba a respirar y una venda que cubría toda su cabeza; me acerque a ella y le tome sus manos entre las mías; estaban muy frías y eso me hizo estremecerme, a pesar de que los doctores decían que ella estaría bien, se veía realmente mal.  
Edward: perdóname amor- le dije pero no reaccionó- perdóname por no escucharte, por ser un idiota que dejo que te pasara esto, a ti y a nuestro bebe- empecé a derramar lágrimas, pues me dolía en el fondo su estado de coma- si te hubiera escuchado no estarías aquí-  
Alice: ella no querría que sufrieras y lo sabes- me dijo Alice; no me había dado cuenta de a qué hora entro al cuarto, me alegro que lo haya hecho ya que quería respuestas con respecto a Reneesme- yo sé que necesitas saber la verdad, pero a mí no me corresponde decírtela, si no a ella- dijo señalando a mi Bella-  
Edward: pero tú lo sabias todo no es así?- ella asintió con la cabeza- porque nunca me dijo?, la habría obligado a regresar a California y tener a nuestra hija aquí…  
Alice: Edward entiende que ella estaba muy asustada con respecto a tu reacción…  
Edward: mi reacción al principio lo admito, me hubiera enojado pero después me habría puesto feliz, como cuando me dijo que esperábamos a Estefan; yo no le recrimine nada si no al contrario, me alegre que hasta me puse a saltar y todas esas cosas que hicimos los padres primerizos…-recordé el día del parto de Bella , lo recuerdo perfectamente ya que cuando vi como sacaban al bebe me desmaye y no supe de mi hasta como una hora después del nacimiento-recuerdo haberme desmallado- y me reí junto con Alice de mi gran valentía el día del parto-  
Alice: tienes que esperar a que despierte para poder escucharla- me dijo; yo asentí con la cabeza y después se dirigió a la puerta-tus hijos esperan ver a su madre…  
Edward: les puedes decir que pasen?, por favor- entonces salió y a los pocos minutos entraron mis hijos, todos ellos- ven campeón- le dije a Seth, tomándolo de los brazos y sentándolo en mi regazo- no hagan mucho ruido hijos-  
Seth: mami se pondrá bien?- yo asentí con la cabeza- si le hablo papi, crees que me escuche?  
Edward: puedes intentarlo hijo.  
Seth: hola mami- dijo tomándole una mano- sabes hoy me porte bien en la escuela y mis amigos me preguntaron que, que haría para mi cumple, no supe que decirles, aunque tú me dijiste que ibas a hacerme una fiesta, ahora no creo que sea lo correcto, yo quiero que estés ahí conmigo mami- entonces comenzó a llorar y lo abrace fuertemente entre mis brazos-vas a estar bien mami, tienes que despertar para que me cantes en las noches y me pueda dormir…  
Edward: no llores campeón, mami va a despertar…  
Estefan: si enano ya verás- entonces levante mi mirada y Estefan tenía los ojos vidriosos al igual que Reneesme- vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo por que ya es tarde, ven- solo vi como Estefan cargaba a Seth y salían por la puerta dejándome a solas con Reneesme-  
Reneesme: nunca pensé sentirme así- me dijo de repente después de un silencio no incomodo; yo solo me le quede viendo- duele ver al ser que me dio la vida así…  
Un mar de lágrimas inundo los ojos de mi hija; me puse de pie y me dirigí a ella y la abrace, ella lloró más fuerte y yo trataba de tranquilizarla. Cuando paro un poco la puerta se abrió, dando le paso al doctor.  
Doctor: usted debe ser el esposo de mi paciente, mucho gusto Jasper Hale- me dijo el doctor, tuve que abrazar a mi hija con un solo brazo para poder darle la mano al doctor.  
Edward: dígame doctor como están ella y mi hijo?  
Doctor Hale: pues ahora el diagnostico no nos puede mostrar a ciencia cierta lo que está impidiendo que despierte, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe con los escalones así que hasta que

ella no decida que es tiempo de despertar no podre asegurarle nada…  
Edward: puedo quedarme con ella doctor?  
Doctor Hale: por favor llámeme Jasper; lamento decirle que eso no será posible ya que esta es terapia intensiva y hasta que su pulso no se estabilice no la podremos subir a un cuarto, así que no, no puede quedarse señor Cullen  
Edward: de acuerdo llámeme Edward por favor; y está bien entiendo, vendremos solo en horas de visita.  
Jasper: en si le quedan 10 minutos para que termine el horario de visita, por favor le voy a pedir que salgan sin perturbar a la paciente por favor.  
Reneesme: mi mama va a estar bien?  
Jasper: si jovencita, ella va estar bien, si responde a los medicamentos que le estamos suministrando y despierta del coma en el que esta…  
Edward: vamos por tus hermanos- le dije a Reneesme pero antes me voltee a ver a mi Bella; me acerque a ella y la bese en la frente- venimos mañana amor-  
Reneesme: puedo?- me dijo refiriéndose a Bella- no te tengo rencor, yo sé que estabas asustada, aun así te quiero mucho mami- y le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate venimos mañana-

POV ESTEFAN  
Estaba realmente triste por mama pero a la vez feliz ya que tengo una hermana mayor a quien tendré que proteger, pero eso no me molestaba ya que siempre fui sobreprotector con Seth, ahora lo seré con Reneesme.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa le ayude a papa a bajar todo lo que le había comprado a Reneesme y aunque ella al principio no quería que le compraran nada, al final hasta ella solita nos decía a qué tienda ir.  
Dejamos las bolsas en el living y papá subió con Seth para que tomara un baño y se metiera en la cama.  
Mientras tanto yo lleve a Reneesme a la cocina ya que teníamos hambre.  
Carmen: buenas noches Estefan, ¿Quién es tu amiga?, no es muy tarde para recibir visitas?  
Estefan: acostúmbrate a verla diario Carmen, ella es Reneesme y es mi hermana…  
Carmen: cómo es eso posible?  
Estefan: pues ni yo lo sé, me entere en la mañana y hemos estado juntos todo el día.  
Reneesme: hola mucho gusto Señora- dijo mi hermana educadamente-  
Carmen: hola mucho gusto Reneesme, puedes decirme Carmen.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y tanto Carmen, Reneesme y yo nos dirigimos a ver quién era.  
Ya en la puerta Carmen la abrió y nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa de que eran los abuelos.  
Carlisle: como estas hijo?- me pregunto mi abuelo- donde está tu padre, nos enteramos en la tarde…  
Esme: hijo están bien?, donde esta Seth?  
Charlie: que han dicho de tu madre?, como esta?  
Renee: como están, nosotros también nos enteramos en la tarde…  
Me lanzaban preguntas como locos y ninguno noto que sostenía la mano de Reneesme fuertemente.  
Estefan: ok calma; mama está en coma, los doctores dijeron que ella y él bebe están bien y que no podemos quedarnos con ella ya que está en terapia intensiva; papa llevo a Seth a bañarse para ir a dormir…  
Esme: quien es ella hijo?- me dijo señalando a Reneesme- no crees que es muy tarde para tener visitas?  
Estafan: ella vive aquí  
Charlie: como que ella vive aquí?  
Papa: si ella es una Cullen también así que debe vivir en la mansión Cullen…-dijo papa en lo alto de las escaleras.  
Charlie: Edward Cullen no me digas que engañaste a mi niña porque…  
Papa: yo no la engañe al contrario…  
Renee: que estas queriendo insinuarle a mi bebe…  
Papa: que ella me oculto que habíamos tenido una hija cuando estuvo en Inglaterra; familia les presento a Reneesme; hija ellos son tus abuelos, Charlie y Renee, los padres de tu mama y ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.  
Reneesme: buenas noches, mucho gusto- les dijo mi hermana-  
Estefan: será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar ya que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela; te mostrare tu cuarto, buenas noches hasta mañana.  
Reneesme: buenas noches; adiós papi- le dijo a papa y él le dio un beso en la frente y a mí me dio un fuerte abrazo.  
Papa: Estefan podrías llevar mañana a tus hermanos a la escuela, yo iré a ver a su madre al hospital si…  
Estefan: claro papa después de clases vamos a ir al hospital así que te vemos allá.  
Íbamos subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchamos como papa y los abuelos discutían y le preguntaban a papa como locos, casi como cuando me preguntaron a mi cuando llegaron; un cuestionario completo.  
Le mostré a Reneesme su habitación y ella sorprendida por lo espaciosa y hermosa que era casi llora, puesto que la habitación tenía unos matices de diferentes colores entre ellos el morado y el rosa, que eran de los principales colores que adornaban la habitación.  
Le di las buenas noches y con eso me dirigí a mi habitación, tome una ducha y me metí a la cama; con mi puerta cerrada y todo, se alcanzaban a oír los gritos en el despacho de papa.  
POV EDWARD  
Charlie: como que ella vive aquí?  
Papa: si ella es una Cullen también así que debe vivir en la mansión Cullen…-dije en lo alto de las escaleras.  
Charlie: Edward Cullen no me digas que engañaste a mi niña porque…  
Papa: yo no la engañe al contrario…  
Renee: que estas queriendo insinuarle a mi bebe…  
Papa: que ella me oculto que habíamos tenido una hija cuando estuvo en Inglaterra; familia les presento a Reneesme; hija ellos son tus abuelos, Charlie y Renee, los padres de tu mama y ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme.  
Reneesme: buenas noches, mucho gusto- les dijo mi hija educadamente-  
Estefan: será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar ya que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela; te mostrare tu cuarto, buenas noches hasta mañana.  
Reneesme: buenas noches; adiós papi- me dijo, cuando pasaron por mi lado le di un beso en la frente a Reneesme y un abrazo fuerte a Estefan-: Estefan podrías llevar mañana a tus hermanos a la escuela, yo iré a ver a su madre al hospital si…  
Estefan: claro papa después de clases vamos a ir al hospital así que te vemos allá.  
Vi como mis hijos subían las escaleras tomados de las manos y me conmovió mucho.  
Charlie: nos debes una larga explicación Edward- dijo mi querido suegro Charlie-  
Esme: si hijo tienes que explicarnos esto de que esa muchacha es tu hija y de Bella; como que ella nunca te lo dijo…  
Renee: mi bebe nunca haría eso…  
Edward: pero lo hizo Renee y por mi culpa ella está en el hospital- les dije dejándome caer en las escaleras y dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, esos sentimientos que había ocultado toda la tarde por temor a mis hijos- si yo la hubiera escuchado ella no se habría caído por las escaleras- dije dejando que mis sollozos fueran audibles- esta mañana ella se comportaba de una manera extraña o mejor dicho desde anoche que chocamos con los padres adoptivos de Reneesme…  
Carlisle: ven hijo vamos a tu despacho- yo asentí y me pare limpiando un poco mis lágrimas; cuando llegamos ellos tomaron asiento en los sillones y yo en una silla frente a ellos para seguir con mi relato- continua hijo…  
Edward: ella estaba comportándose de una manera muy rara, pero esta mañana que hablo con Alice ella dijo que tenía que obligarlos a regresar a Londres; yo le pregunte que, que quería decir con eso, a quien quería mandar de regreso a Londres, pero ella me invento algo de unas primas de Alice.  
"Una media hora después ella me dijo que iría al Mall para platicar con Alice; cuando ella se fue me llego un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido que me decía que si quería enterarme del gran secreto de mi Bella, yo por supuesto no quería ir en un principio pero su actitud me decía que tenía que saber por qué tanto misterio así que fui y me topé con la noticia de que tenía una hija más…- la voz me fallo en esa parte de mi relato pues venia la peor parte y la más difícil de contar- fue entonces que le exigí una respuesta, como ella no me respondía decidí que me tenía que ir pensar un rato en lo que acababa de descubrir; pero entonces Bella salió disparada detrás de mí diciendo que me detenga; yo lo único que quería era pensar lo juro; cuando llegamos a las escaleras ella se puso frente de mi para impedirme el paso, yo le dije que me dejara en paz entonces me di la vuelta; cuando iba a avanzar escuche el grito de Alice, cuando me di la vuelta vi como mi Bella terminaba de rodar por las escaleras; así que corrí donde estaba ella y había un charco de sangre así que llame a una ambulancia y se la llevaron al hospital; Alice iba con ella ya que yo fui por mis hijos a la escuela; le pedí a Estefan que fuera por Seth y yo lleve a Reneesme conmigo al hospital ya que ella tanto yo teníamos muchas preguntas por hacer, pero la única que las puede contestar es mi Bella…- me solté a llorar ahora si más fuerte, ya que necesitaba sacar todas esas emociones que tenía arremolinadas en mi pecho"  
Charlie: porque nunca habrá dicho nada?- mientras dijo eso mi madre se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos sobreprotectores-  
Edward: según Alice; ella lo hizo por miedo a mi reacción- Charlie se me quedo viendo- Alice estuvo con ella en Inglaterra; ella me dijo esta tarde que no me diría nada, que era Bella la que tendría que responder a mis preguntas…  
Renee: como a las nuestras- me dijo mi suegra tendiéndome un pañuelo- no te preocupes ella despertara en algún momento- me dijo consolándome-  
Carlisle: y como está él bebe?- pregunto mi papa-  
Edward: los doctores dicen que está bien, que pudo haberlo perdido pero que según ellos cuando Bella rodaba las escaleras, lo que salvo al bebe fue que ella iba protegiendo su vientre con sus brazos de los escalones, por eso se salvó-  
En ese momento sonó mi celular; era una llamada de un número desconocido.  
Edward: bueno quien habla?  
****: Creo que tu mujercita y tu hijo se salvaron- me dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular-  
Edward: quien habla?- le pregunte a la persona del otro lado-  
****: Veo que no recuerdas a la persona que te dijo la verdad del secreto de tu mujer…  
Edward: Nikki McCarthy, que diablos quieres?- le pregunte endiabladamente enojado, ya que por su culpa mi Bella sufrió ese accidente-  
Nikki: quiero a mi hija de vuelta- me grito por el teléfono- y la quiero ahora…  
Edward: ella es mi hija- le dije muy enojado- y ella no se va a ir con usted…  
Nikki: si no regresa conmigo tú mujercita se muere con todo y tu hijo imbécil-  
Edward: Bella; no te atrevas a hacerle daño porque me conocerás…  
Nikki: las amenazas las hago yo sí.  
Edward: pues a mí nadie me amenaza o a alguien de mi familia y vive para contarlo- y le colgué; marque inmediatamente otro número ignorando las miradas de mi familia y esperando a que atendieran el teléfono del otro lado-  
****: Buenas noches señor Cullen- me dijo la voz al otro lado del intercomunicador-  
Edward: Jenkins necesito que me contrates a dos policías y los quiero ya me oíste.  
Jenkins: se puede saber para qué señor Cullen?  
Edward: tu solo contrátalos; el para que, no te importa- le colgué y guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo.  
Carlisle: que fue eso Edward?  
Edward: nada papa; solo que esa estúpida me amenazo y no sabe con quién se metió…  
Esme: Edward Cullen explícate…  
Edward: madre no hay tiempo de explicar nada lo que me preocupa ahora es estar junto a Bella y cuidarla; por favor quédense con mis hijos y no dejen que nadie entre, papa vienes?  
Charlie: yo también voy hijo- asentí con la cabeza-  
Salí como un rayo del despacho y me dirigí a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa; cuando termine me dirigí a la habitación de Seth; mi pequeño tesoro dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, así que con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo le di un beso en la frente y salí de ahí para dirigirme a la habitación de Estefan.  
Mi muchacho estaba desparramado por toda su cama, así que con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo le di un beso en la frente; me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija, quien cuando abrí su puerta para ver adentro de ella y estaba dormida tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, así que me dirigí a darle un beso en la frente.  
Reneesme: te quiero papi- susurro mi pequeña-  
Edward: yo también te quiero hija- le dije acariciando su sedoso pelo del mismo color que los míos y salí de su habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.  
Cuando salí de su habitación me dirigí escaleras abajo para reunirme con papa y Charlie para irnos al hospital una vez me había despedido de mis mamas.


	11. Chapter 10 MPE Una daga al corazón

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 10

POV RENEESME  
Me desperté pensando que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño de lo más hermoso; me di cuenta de que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, que era realidad.  
Me apresure a buscar mi ropa que había comprado mi papa para mí el día anterior y me metí a la ducha; cuando salí me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me maquille y peine con mi cabello en ondas y vistiendo mi hermoso vestido y chaqueta de mezclilla, me asome al pasillo para ver si veía a uno de mis hermanos o a mi papa, pero no fue así.  
Decidí que tenía que bajar a tomar el desayuno ya que era ya muy tarde para ir a la escuela.  
Cuando legue me sorprendí de que mis nuevas abuelitas estuvieran todavía en casa, pero me acorde de lo que había pasado con mama que creí que se quedaron a cuidarnos.  
Reneesme: buenos días- les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
Estefan: wenos diiiias- me dijo mi hermano ya que tenía la mitad de un waffle en su boca-omo ormiste?  
Reneesme: acaba primero el bocado y luego preguntas sí, eso es asqueroso Estefan- las abuelas se rieron por mi comentario mientras Carmen colocaba una copa de yogurt con fruta enfrente de mí- gracias Carmen-  
Carmen: de nada mi niña; tomen rápido el desayuno que se les hace tarde para la escuela- entonces me apresure a ver el reloj y ya casi eran las 7:30 y teníamos que llevar a Seth a la escuela.  
Reneesme: tienes razón pero donde esta Seth?  
Seth: aquí estoy es que me faltaban unas cosas de poner en mi mochila-  
Reneesme: ya desayunaste?  
Seth: si yo ya desayune y no me atragante como Estefan con los waffles- nos volteamos a ver como Estefan llevaba el último de sus waffles a la boca y se atragantaba que hasta asco me dio-  
Reneesme: si ya me di cuenta- me comí rápido mi copa de fruta con yogurt y jale a Estefan del brazo ya que quería más waffles- vámonos Estefan comerás más en la cafetería de la escuela corre…  
Estefan: hay que apresurones…  
Seth: vámonos Estefan que se me hace muy tarde…  
Estefan: ya vámonos, adiós abues al rato nos vemos- se despidió con la mano- vámonos  
Reneesme: adiós- les dije con un gesto de la mano como Estefan-  
Cuando llegamos a la escuela de Seth lo dejamos en la entrada y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra escuela.  
Cuando entramos todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento se nos quedaron viendo y me puse muy nerviosa.  
Estefan: no te preocupes nadie se atreverá a decir nada si te ven conmigo, pero ahora que te cambien el nombre nadie dirá nada de ti tampoco; vamos vámonos a clases- entonces salió y se dirigió a mi puerta y como todo caballero como papa me jalo de los brazos hasta que me saco de su carro-  
Estefan: no me lo hagas más difícil o quieres que te cargue sobre mis hombros?  
Reneesme: no, no quiero que tu novia me odie un poco más de lo que ya me odia.  
Estefan: de que estas hablando ella no te odia- y nos volteamos a ver a su novia la cual no se percató de que Estefan la miraba; lo que ella hacia era mirarme a mí con una mirada asesina- vente vámonos o se nos hará tarde para las clases.  
Diciendo esto y aumentando la furia de su novia Estefan me tomo de la mano y cargo mi bolsa y nos fuimos al salón de biología.  
Cuando entro el profesor y pregunto por el proyecto, tanto Estefan y yo nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos pues con tanto revuelo no habíamos hecho nada con respecto al proyecto.  
Reneesme: ahora que haremos Estefan, no hicimos nada del proyecto, ni siquiera lo empezamos.  
Estefan: pues hay que hablarle a papa para que hable con el profesor y nos dé chance de entregárselo mañana o la otra semana…- la idea de Estefan no era tan mala como creí-  
Profesor: señor Cullen y señorita McCarthy su proyecto por favor-  
Estefan: Cullen profesor-  
Profesor: si señor Cullen…  
Estefan: no me refiero a Reneesme, que ella es Cullen también pero bueno nuestros padres luego lo arreglaran; el proyecto…  
Reneesme: no lo pudimos terminar- entonces me puse de pie junto con Estefan y lo que no me gustaba paso; todo el salón se nos quedó viendo y me sujete del brazo de Estefan ya que no me gustaba que me vieran- nos daría permiso de entregárselo la próxima semana?  
Estefan: por favor profesor, es que tenemos un problema familiar muy grave y no pudimos; bueno no le voy a mentir ya que ni lo empezamos…  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y era el señor McCarthy con su esposa.  
Sr. McCarthy: buenos días profesor nos permitiría hablar con Reneesme por favor-  
Estefan: ya le había dicho mi padre que no se nos acercara…  
Sra. McCarthy: nadie me puede prohibir ver a mi hija…  
Estefan: ella es mi hermana y papa nos dijo que no habláramos con ustedes, y mucho menos con usted…  
Sr. McCarthy: eso tú no lo decides…  
Estefan: si pero al menos no quiero que mis hermanos se acerquen a quien casi mata a mi madre…  
Reneesme: de que estas hablando?  
Estefan: que la Señora aquí presente fue la que ocasiono que mama y papa pelearan y con eso mama callera por las escaleras…  
Eso me sorprendió pues eso no lo sabía; mi madre adoptiva, por su culpa mi mama casi muere…  
Vi cómo se me acercaban y yo me sujete a Estefan lo más fuerte que pude de su brazo.  
Sra. McCarthy: vamos hija vámonos a casa princesita…  
Reneesme: no déjame- me sujete a Estefan y lo jale del brazo- vámonos por favor…  
Estefan tomo nuestras cosas y me jalo con él a la salida ignorando que él profesor nos llamara para regresar a su clase.  
Estefan se movilizo jalándome pero yo ya no quería caminar; lo que me dijo me afecto mucho.  
Estefan al ver que no quería caminar me tomo en sus brazos y nos dirigimos al carro, en donde me coloco en el asiento de pasajeros para después el subirse del lado del piloto y salir del estacionamiento para dirigirnos a casa.  
Cuando llegamos el zaguán estaba todo lleno por una multitud de reporteros; cuando él portero nos vio abrió las puertas y nos dejaron entrar para cerrar rápidamente las puertas y evitar que alguien nos viera.  
Yo no era muy consiente de nada solo de los brazos de Estefan cuando me saco del carro. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, las puertas se abrieron y vi a mi papa que corría a nosotros.  
Edward: Estefan que paso?- le exigió a mi hermano una respuesta-  
Estefan: los McCarthy querían que se fuera con ellos pero después de que le dije que la señora fue la causante de que mama estuviera en el hospital se comenzó a sentir mal y me pidió que nos fuéramos así que la traje a la casa.  
Papa me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al sillón mientras Estefan venía detrás de nosotros.  
Edward: ya hija nadie te va a separar de nosotros te lo prometo- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.  
Me atreví a dejarme llevar por esa espesa nube negra que estaba formándose en mi cerebro; cuando entre en ella se volvió blanca y caí inconsciente en un sueño profundo.


	12. Chapter 11 MPE Mal presentimiento

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 11

POV EDWARD  
No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado con mi familia.  
Reneesme se había desmayado cuando la tenía en mis brazos o mejor dicho quedado dormida, Estefan estaba paseándose como loco por toda la sala, Seth estaba en la escuela y eso me preocupaba; Carlisle, Charlie, Esme y Renee no paraban de decirme que hacer con respecto a mi mujer en el hospital y mis hijos.  
Me reventaba la cabeza y lo que más me preocupo fue lo de ayer en la noche; lo que esa loca me dijo y con lo que le dijo a mis hijos esta mañana en la escuela me lo confirmaba todo; lo bueno fue que pude poner a los policías o custodios en la puerta de la habitación de mi Bella y con eso estar un poco más tranquilo pero no del todo.  
Estaba preocupado por mi Seth y mucho pues sentía un agujero en mi pecho y era muy grande.  
Edward: Estefan- lo llame; él volteo a ver en la dirección en la que lo llamaban y me vio a mí- quiero que vayas a recoger a tu hermano a la escuela y lo traigas a la casa.  
Estefan: por qué papa?- me pregunto-  
Edward: tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero tenerlo aquí con nosotros por favor ve por él- él asintió con la cabeza y salió en dirección hacia su auto-  
Vi que Reneesme todavía estaba en mis brazos y la iba a llevar a su cuarto pero entro mi mama con dos tazas de café.  
Esme: como esta?- yo me le quede viendo raro pues no comprendí al principio su pregunta- tu hija, hijo.  
Edward: me imagino que bien, aunque por lo que veo ahora está mejor-  
Esme: ella es hermosa- me dijo y levante mi cara para ver como mi madre se le quedaba viendo a mi hija que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos- igual a ti. Tiene tú mismo color de cabello y los ojos de Bella.  
Edward: no me había fijado con todo esto del alboroto, pero tienes razón; creo que era ella lo que le faltaba a esta familia desde un principio sabes- ella se me quedo viendo raro- cuando Bella regreso de Inglaterra sentí que algo había olvidado y hasta ahora me sentí completo.  
Esme: te entiendo hijo; sabes yo no pretendo juzgar a Bella por lo que hizo pero, no me imagino que le abras dicho para que hiciera lo que hizo de dejar a su hija en Inglaterra-  
Edward: Alice me dijo que lo hizo por miedo y me imagino que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo; no entiendo cómo es que nunca me lo dijo, cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada de Estefan la apoye entre los dos salimos adelante y mira como nos fue, ahora somos famosos tenemos mucho dinero para nuestros hijos pero…  
Esme: sientes que eso no es suficiente…  
Edward: me parece que sí; no siento que esto sea lo que hubiera estado destinado para nosotros, que si hubiéramos criado a Reneesme sería otra persona y otra nuestra vida; imagínate hubiéramos tenido dos hijos en un mismo año…  
Esme: cuantos años tiene Reneesme?  
Edward: 18 y Estefan 17, casi 18.  
Esme: hijo que pasara con Bella; estoy muy preocupada por ella.  
Edward: yo igual mama; no sé qué haría sin ella y sin nuestros hijos.  
Esme: te entiendo hijo; cuando tú y Bella nos habían dicho que se iban a casar y al mismo tiempo convertirse en padres; no te miento al principio me asuste por ustedes, porque su relación no fuera estable o se pudiera romper de un día para otro y que dejaran a su hijo, pero me sorprendieron y supieron salir adelante y con 4 hijos ahora.  
Edward: ni yo mismo comprendo como pudimos construir este palacio para nuestros hijos sabes mama.  
Esme: no te entiendo…  
Edward: cuando me entere de que Bella estaba embarazada de Estefan, al principio fui fuerte para ella y para él bebe; dos meses después de que nos casamos el doctor hablo conmigo sobre la salud de Bella; ella pudo haber muerto durante el parto y nunca le dije por temor y miedo a que enserio me dejara con nuestro hijo, pero después de que Estefan nació esa fuerza que había perdido se apodero de mi de nuevo y eso me hizo superarme como nunca, hasta alcanzar el éxito que ahora Bella y yo tenemos; me explico?.  
Esme: te entiendo, bueno más o menos pero si sé que es lo que quieres decir.  
Reneesme había comenzado a temblar entre mis brazos así que le pedí a mi madre me pasara la cobija que estaba en el brazo del sofá para cubrirla y así dejara de temblar.  
En ese momento escuchamos que la puerta se abría y alguien corría en esta dirección.  
Seth: papi!- en ese momento iba saliendo mi suegro de la cocina y venía a donde nos encontrábamos-  
Charlie: Seth guarda silencio tu hermana está durmiendo- lo reprendió mi suegro  
Seth: lo siento abuelito- y puso su cara triste para luego agregar- hola papi- me dijo en un leve susurro.  
Edward: hola hijo- le dije en el mismo tono de voz- sube a tu cuarto a dejar tus cosas de la escuela y a cambiarte de ropa.  
Seth: si papi- dijo en el mismo tono de voz-  
Estefan: papa si quieres llevo a Reneesme a su cama parece que estas muy incómodo-  
Edward: tienes razón hijo; yo la llevo sirve de que me voy a mi cuarto a bañar y a dormir un rato ya que estuve en el hospital toda la mañana y no pude dormir.  
Estefan: de acuerdo yo iré a ver que está preparando Carmen para el almuerzo y cuando esté listo los voy a despertar si…-  
Edward: de acuerdo solo ayuda a Seth para ver que tarea le dejaron y si acaba puede ir a la sala de video juegos si no, no; eso también es para ti he jovencito- entonces me puse de pie teniendo cuidado de no despertar a mi Reneesme para subirla a su habitación.  
Estefan: pero papa no tengo tarea, ni siquiera había comenzado la primera hora de escuela cuando los McCarthy se aparecieron por el salón de biología cuando Reneesme y yo le pedíamos permiso al maestro de entregarle la tarea otro día ya que ni la habíamos…- se tapó la boca con las dos manos-  
Edward: que tarea Estefan?-  
Estefan: ninguna papa…- me dijo algo nerviosito-  
Edward: habla o tu carro hablara por ti… como por dos semanas…  
Estefan: no papa por favor- me suplico pero al ver que conmigo no podía ya que no estaba su madre tuvo que hablar- está bien- dijo haciendo un puchero de los que Alice le había enseñado a hacer cuando era apenas un niño-  
Edward: sabes que a mí los únicos pucheros que me afectan son los de tu madre.  
Estefan: se suponía que Reneesme y yo teníamos que entregar hoy un proyecto para biología pero ni lo empezamos por todo lo que ha sucedido, por eso le estábamos pidiendo al profesor otra oportunidad de entregárselo la próxima semana.  
Edward: ahí esta tienes tarea.  
Estefan: pero también es de Reneesme…  
Edward: tienes que ser caballeroso como te hemos educado tu madre y yo; pero está bien tienes razón es el trabajo de ambos, así que tú lo empiezas y que ella lo termine de acuerdo…  
Estefan: está bien iré a tu despacho a empezar con el proyecto; ni siquiera me acuerdo de que era.  
Entonces vi cómo se dirigía a las escaleras para dirigirse a mi despacho en el primer piso; yo iba detrás de él pero yo me dirigía al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Reneesme.  
Cuando la acomode en su habitación me dirigí a la mía, ya que de verdad necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente para relajar los músculos.  
Cuando termine de bañarme decidí que era la hora de dormir un rato.


	13. Chapter 12 MPE Recuerdos

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 12

POV EDWARD  
No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero sentí varios cuerpos que estaban junto a mí.  
Tuve que abrir los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos color chocolate y dos pares de ojos color esmeralda como los míos.  
Reneesme: al fin despertaste papi- me dijo mi hija- ya te íbamos a echar agua fría…  
Seth: si papi, Estefan dijo que sería divertido ver que hacías si te la echábamos-  
Edward: como que como reaccionaria?- les pregunte con cierta seriedad en la voz pero eso no impidió que mi sonrisa se hiciera muy ancha- de acuerdo pero ya me desperté; y si me arrojaran agua, los arrojaría a la piscina a los 3-  
Reneesme: tenemos piscina?- pregunto con la frente fruncida- no la he visto-  
Eso me dio una idea.  
Yo sabía que el agua de la piscina siempre estaba caliente así que no le haría daño a Reneesme ni a mis otros dos niños.  
Edward: te daremos un tour por la casa, así sabes que tenemos y que no- le dije armando mi plan de arrojar a mis hijos a la piscina.  
Reneesme: de acuerdo- me dijo-  
Me puse de pie y comenzamos a salir los 4 de mi habitación.  
Seth: vamos al patio así veras que tenemos una piscina enorme hermanita-le dijo; perfecto ahí los arrojare a los tres a la piscina-  
Cuando ya estábamos al borde de la piscina estaban los tres formados en el borde así que sería fácil, había pensado que sería más difícil y tendría que correr por toda la casa para atraparlos; más fácil no me lo pudieron poner.  
Mientras ellos estaban distraídos diciéndole a Reneesme que tan grande era el jardín y quienes eran nuestros famosos vecinos, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, empecé a correr y con ello abrí mis brazos y me lleve a los tres dentro de la piscina, solo cuando salí a la superficie me percaté de que se estaban riendo a carcajada suelta por lo que les había hecho.  
Reneesme: papa porque lo hiciste?- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- sabes cuánto pagaste por el vestido que llevo puesto?  
Edward: luego te compras otro hija no te preocupes- le dije restándole importancia- no que yo sería el mojado?- les dije a los tres moviendo mis cejas de abajo hacia arriba-  
Seth: igual te mojamos… bueno tu solito papi- me dijo mi niño-  
En ese momento salieron mis padres y los de Bella para ver el alboroto.  
Esme: quien los tiro al agua?-  
Los 3: papa- le dijeron a su abuela, yo solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia-  
Edward: ellos me querían mojar primero mami- le dije a mi madre, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza por como soné.  
Esme: hay mi bebe, esos niños groseros te tiraron- yo solo hice un puchero y asentí con la cabeza; a lo que mis hijos soltaron una enorme carcajada que se escuchó por todo el jardín-  
Charlie: un niño grandote con tres chiquitos, ahora quien cuida a quién?  
Reneesme: yo abuelito- le dijo mi niña, a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos- es verdad papa…  
Esme: todavía me acuerdo de cuando tu tiraste a Bella en esta misma alberca hace ya 10 años- ese comentario me puso un poco triste- me acuerdo que estaban buscando una casa segura para sus hijos y a parte de todo bonita y acogedora…  
Edward: teníamos que escoger la perfecta mama…  
Esme: su descripción de perfecta para ese entonces era 10 habitaciones, una enorme piscina, un bello jardín, un garaje para 10 autos, una sala de juegos, una enorme sala y que costara casi 15 millones de dólares?- me pregunto  
Edward: yo solo le pregunte a Bella si le gustaba- fruncí el ceño- nunca le dije cuanto costo esta mansión; la única que lo sabía eras tú mama-  
Renee: me alegra que consientas a mi hija- me dijo mi suegra con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos púes al igual que todos estábamos preocupados por Bella-  
Edward: una vez hace como dos años, estábamos en Europa para nuestro aniversario, tenía un contrato con un diseñador no recuerdo bien su nombre pero le regalo todo lo que modelo y como siempre ella no lo acepto; dos meses después se encontró con Alice en New York e hicieron una subasta y lo que recaudaron lo dono a una beneficencia en Londres…  
No me había dado cuenta de que mis hijos ya habían salido de la alberca y el único que faltaba era yo, así que me dirigí a las escaleras y con cuidado de no resbalar salí yo también.  
Reneesme: papa mira como dejaste mi vestido- me dijo frunciendo el ceño- te lo aseguro que nunca más me compraras otro- y salió toda empapada rumbo a su habitación-  
Charlie: tenemos una mini Bella-  
Edward: lo sé-le dije a mi suegro- hubieras visto ayer en el centro comercial como se resistió cuando la llevamos a comprar ropa-le dije frunciendo el ceño- se parece demasiado a su madre; le repele a los centros comerciales.  
Charlie: de eso no hay duda- me dijo palmeando mi hombro.  
Me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y bajar a comer algo puesto que ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y tendría que ir a ver a mi Bella al hospital.  
Cuando salí del baño y me adentre en mi closet para cambiarme oí que tocaron la puerta.  
Edward: adelante- le dije a quién sea que hubiera tocado en la puerta.  
Reneesme: papa dónde estás?-  
Edward: me estoy cambiando enseguida salgo-  
Estefan: crees que esté de acuerdo?  
Reneesme: pues hay que preguntarle a lo mejor no hay ningún problema- se quedaron callados por un rato- vez que él no quiere sin que mama este presente-  
Estefan: tienes razón-  
En ese momento ya que me había acabado de vestir salí en su búsqueda para ver que tanto cuchicheaban.  
Edward: ahora sí que desean?- le pregunte a mis dos hijos que estaban sentados en el pequeño sillón que había en mi habitación-los escucho.  
Reneesme: bueno es que- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- tu bien sabes que el cumpleaños de Seth es en 4 días y que él dijo que mama le iba a organizar una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos- yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno le preguntamos qué es lo que quería y dijo que a…  
Edward: que desea?- a Reneesme se le empezaron a aguar sus hermosos ojos chocolate-  
Estefan: él quiere a mama- eso me dolió y entendía por qué Reneesme había comenzado a llorar pues no sabíamos cuando iba a despertar Bella.  
Reneesme: nosotros lo tratamos de convencer de que solo le compraríamos un pastel para festejarlo, pero él no quiere…  
Abrí mis brazos para que viniera a que la consolarla.  
Edward: tienen que entender que su hermano está muy apegado a su madre hijos- Estefan se acercó y con el otro brazos lo envolví también a él- él lo único que quiere es ver a su madre entrar por esa puerta y decirle que está bien pero eso en realidad ni los doctores lo saben…- se me rompió la voz en ese último pedazo; abrace más fuerte a mis hijos ya que sentía como mis lágrimas iban saliendo de mis ojos como los de ellos.


	14. Chapter 13 MPE Despertar

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia es mía. Disfrútenla y dejen un review, siempre son bienvenidos.**_

Capítulo 13

3 meses después  
POV EDWARD  
Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel horrible accidente que dejo a mi Bella en coma. Cada que la iba a visitar al hospital, podía ver como crecía su pequeño vientre.  
Ahora ella tiene 4 meses de embarazo y 3 en coma.  
Jasper quien resultó ser el esposo de Alice y doctor de mi Bella, no nos daba nada nuevo; cada día que pasaba mis hijos se veían cada vez más necesitados de una madre.  
Mis suegros así como mis padres se mudaron con nosotros para ayudarme con los niños; aun así ellos no se sentían completos. Mis hijos venían casi diario a ver a su madre y a su hermanito-todavía no sabíamos el sexo- y a regañadientes se iban a casa.  
Hubo muchos cambios en la mansión.  
Estefan ya no manejaba su carro, siempre el chofer los llevaba y traía a los 3 de la escuela; Reneesme tenía una amiga pero se deprimía cada que ella quería ir al centro comercial o algún lado que su amiga quería ir.  
Seth era el más afectado, lo tuve que llevar al doctor pues tenía depresión muy seria.  
Ahora me encontraba en la habitación 102 donde se encontraba mi Bella.  
Estaba sosteniéndole una mano- la izquierda para ser exactos- cuando de repente sentí que empezaba a quejarse; me levante un poco y presione el botón que llamaba a la enfermera, mientras mi Bella empezaba a moverse un poco más.  
Cuando la enfermera llego le dije que fuera a localizar a Jasper pues mi Bella comenzó a despertar.  
Cuando él llego le dije que Bella empezaba a despertarse.  
No lo dude y tome mi teléfono y le marque a la primera persona que estaba en mi lista.  
Reneesme  
Me contesto al 3er timbre.  
Reneesme: hola papa- me dijo con voz cansada- que pasa?  
Edward: hija tienes que traer a tus hermanos al hospital…  
Reneesme: por qué?, que le paso a mama?- me pregunto con su voz alarmante-  
Edward: ella acaba de despertar, tienen que apurarse Reneesme…  
Bella: quien es Reneesme?  
Me di la vuelta para ver como mi Bella abría los ojos; lo que me sorprendió fue que no supiera quien era Reneesme.

POV RENEESME  
Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que me entere que era una Cullen.  
Ya nada me sorprendía. Estefan ya no nos traía a la escuela, pues su carro le recordaba a mama y eso nos deprimía.  
Yo tenía una amiga nueva, Miranda; ella era muy buena amiga y sabia cada detalle de mi vida.  
Me dirigía a la cafetería cuando de repente sonó mi celular. Era papa.  
Reneesme: hola papa, que pasa?  
Papa: hija tienes que traer a tus hermanos al hospital…  
Reneesme: por qué?, que le paso a mama?- le pregunte muy alarmada.  
Papa: ella acaba de despertar, tienen que apresurarse Reneesme- y colgó.  
Miranda: que sucede Reneesme?, algo le paso a tu mama?- yo seguía en shock y no me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.  
Miranda me jalo hasta la cafetería en donde de seguro encontraríamos a Estefan con su novia Helena.  
Yo seguía en shock cuando atravesamos las puertas de la cafetería; yo estaba llorando cuando todos guardaron silencio- ya no era raro porque cada que Estefan o yo entrabamos en la cafetería todo se volvía silencio-  
Yo no era consciente de que estaba haciendo; levante mi vista en busca de Estefan. Cuando me vio llorando se levantó de su lugar y vino a mí lo más rápido que pudo; cuando ya estaba por llegar yo me lance a sus brazos y lloré más fuerte.  
Estefan: que le paso?  
Miranda: tu padre la llamo y ella no sé qué le dijo pero cuando colgó empezó a llorar…  
Estefan: hermanita que tienes- me estaba preguntando pero yo no era capaz de decirle nada pues seguí en shock- dime que tienes Reneesme me asustas…  
Reneesme: mama…-le dije en un susurro-  
Estefan: que le paso?- me pregunto tomándome por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos- que le paso Reneesme, dime-  
Reneesme: ella despertó- explote de repente para ver como Estefan, como yo al principio se quedara en shock.  
Estefan: ella ya despertó?  
Reneesme: si Estefan mama ya despertó…-le dije y lo abrace muy fuerte para luego soltarlo- tenemos que ir por Seth, papa dijo que lo viéramos en el hospital…  
Estefan: tenemos que hablarle a Garrett para que venga por nosotros- dijo sacando su IPhone 4G para llamarle- Garrett- pausa- ya vienes para acá entonces?- pausa- de acuerdo te vemos afuera entonces.- y colgó.  
Reneesme: que te dijo?  
Garrett: que papa ya le había hablado y que ya venía por nosotros y nos va a esperar allá afuera en 5 minutos- me tomo de la mano y nos llevó a la puerta de la escuela.  
Cuando íbamos saliendo, Garrett iba llegando y detrás de la camioneta venia una negra de vidrios polarizados.  
De la camioneta que venía atrás de la nuestra se bajaron 3 hombres encapuchados que se dirigían a nosotros.  
Estefan: quédate detrás de mí- me dijo y yo me aferre a su brazo.  
****: Es ella no?- le pregunto uno a otro-  
****: Si es ella- entonces se acercaron a nosotros y uno golpeo a Estefan en la cara que lo dejo noqueado.-  
Reneesme: Estefan….-grite- hermanito…

POV EDWARD  
Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que le había hablado a Reneesme para que vinieran al hospital.  
3 horas en las que mi Bella y yo tuvimos una larga conversación…  
INICIO FLASHBACK  
Bella: quien es Reneesme?- me había preguntado; yo ya le había cortado a Reneesme- Edward, que haces en Inglaterra?  
Edward: Inglaterra?-entonces me confundió su pregunta- no amor esto no es…  
Jasper: Edward podría hablar contigo un momento por favor?-yo asentí con la cabeza- me temo que ella no recuerda nada de lo que le ha pasado…  
Edward: pero desde donde no recuerda?  
Jasper: eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella…- me voltee a donde estaba mi Bella, quien me sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto amo y extrañaba ver-  
Edward: amor que año es este?  
Bella: eso es fácil – me dijo- 1994  
Edward: ha perdido la memoria y solo recuerda hasta 1994 cuando nació Reneesme- le dije a Jasper-  
Bella: Edward ya te enteraste?  
Edward: de qué?- entonces lo comprendí, Bella no sabía de nuestros hijos y mucho menos de lo que había sido de nosotros estos últimos años…  
Bella: Edward-dijo un poco triste- estoy embarazada-  
Edward: ya lo sé amor…  
Bella: como que ya lo sabes- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que fruncía su ceño- te dijo Alice verdad?- me pregunto seriamente a lo que yo negué con la cabeza- entonces quien te dijo?  
Edward: Bella porque estas en el hospital?- ella frunció el ceño a mi pregunta ya que la desconcertó y quedo pálida- no recuerdas?- ella negó con la cabeza- amor no quiero que te espantes por lo que te voy a decir por la salud del bebe de acuerdo…  
Bella: amor me estas asustando- me dijo muy seriamente-  
Edward: amor tuviste un accidente hace 3 meses y entraste en coma-ella inmediatamente toco su vientre que estaba abultado para abrir sus ojos como platos y ponerse pálida- amor no quiero que te espantes él bebe está bien-  
Bella: 3 meses?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza-  
Edward: amor ya no estamos en 1994-  
Bella: que año es?  
Edward: 2012- ella abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa- ya no estamos en Inglaterra…  
Bella: entonces en dónde estamos?  
Edward: en Los Ángeles amor; tenemos una hermosa casa aquí por nuestros trabajos…  
Bella: eso que quiere decir?  
Edward: que tenemos ahora con este bebe 4 hijos amor- ella abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa.  
Bella: entonces quiere decir que estuviste conmigo cuando di a luz a nuestro bebe en Inglaterra?- sabía que esta pregunta era la más dura y difícil de contestar-  
Edward: no amor yo no estuve ahí- entonces se puso triste- por azares del destino no pude estar contigo cuando nació Reneesme…  
Bella: Reneesme; era con ella con quien estabas hablando por celular?  
Edward: si amor ella y Estefan traerán a Seth para que los conozcas…  
De repente sentí como que se hubiera roto mi corazón, y ese pedazo se perdía, como si me lo hubieran robado.  
De pronto se hizo el silencio, no incomodo por supuesto pero cargado de tensión.  
Bella: que paso con Reneesme entonces si nosotros no la criamos?  
Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pues no quería decirle la verdad y con eso hacer que se alterara.  
Edward: pues la verdad fue que…  
En ese momento abrieron la puerta y agradecí a quien hubiera sido, por salvarme de decirle la verdad a mi Bella.  
Alice: hola amiga- le dijo a Bella como temiendo que la fuera a rechazar-  
Bella: hola Alice- le dijo mi querida esposa a su mejor amiga- como estas?  
Alice: bien- se hizo el silencio; raro en ella pues parecía cacatúa todo el día y nadie la callaba- me supongo que ya hablaste con Edward- le dijo a lo que Bella al igual que yo fruncimos el entre ceño- de lo de Inglaterra, Reneesme, que la diste en ado…  
Edward: Alice quisiera decirte algo primero si, por favor- le dije a lo que ella asintió con el ceño fruncido; cuando ya estuvimos fuera de la habitación, me pare enfrente de ella y empecé a negar con la cabeza-  
Alice: que todavía no ha hablado contigo?, o es que…  
Edward: ella no recuerda nada de lo que hizo de 1994 hasta la fecha, Alice- ella abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca-  
Alice: estuve a punto de- me miro y yo asentí con la cabeza- no lo puedo creer entonces ella no sabe que está embarazada otra vez?-  
Edward: no yo ya le dije eso de que tenemos 3 hijos los cuales todavía no llegan de la escuela y que esperábamos otro más- me empecé a reír solo por lo que me había dicho cuando le dije eso- me creerás que cuando le dije eso me pregunto si la había engañado con alguien?- Alice se rio conmigo por las ocurrencias de mi Bella.  
Me voltee cuando escuche el timbre del ascensor, pensando que eran mis hijos, pero no fue así sino que eran mis padres y los de Bella  
Renee: como esta mi bebe?- me pregunto mi querida suegra toda histérica- puedo pasar a verla?  
Charlie: podemos pasar a verla?  
Edward: miren esta es la situación- todos se voltearon a verme- Bella no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años- hice una pausa- mejor dicho desde 1994, cuando se supone que nació Reneesme.  
Esme: pero ella y él bebe están bien cierto?  
Edward: si mama yo ya le explique que tenemos 3 hijos y esperamos a otro y que vendrán para conocerlos; solo por favor no la alteren ella acaba de despertar y el doctor, bueno Jasper me dijo que solo uno por uno pueden entrar pero sin alterarla y decirle cosas sobre lo de Reneesme; yo estaba a punto de responderle esa cruel realidad pero me salvo la duendecita de habérsela dicho- y abrace a Alice-así que pueden pasar pero solo uno por uno y sin alterarla como ya les dije…  
Todos asintieron y la primera en pasar fue Renee, quien estaba bañada en lágrimas de alegría me imagine, pues después de 3 meses de espera y angustia por que Bella despertara, al fin lo hizo.  
FIN FLASHBACK


End file.
